Field of Disclosure
The disclosure relates to the field of video data distribution systems and more specifically to systems and methods for sending data to end users.
Description of Related Art
Targeted advertisements have historically been mailed to large targeted geographic areas such as a particular city, so that regional advertisers reach only persons who are deemed by the advertiser as most likely to be responsive to their advertisements. Advertisements are a component in digital video services, including live or pre-recorded broadcast television TV, special or pay-per-view programming, video on demand (VOD), and other content data choices available to subscribers.